Angin dan Awan
by kalika sevde
Summary: "Kalau kau khawatir aku masuk angin hanya karena berdiam di sini saat hujan, aku rasa kau salah tempat," ujarku. Kubuka sedikit mata sebelah kananku sambil tersenyum simpul.


Angin dan Awan

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: fluf dan typo

Selamat membaca….

Seharusnya matahari sudah tinggi saat ini. Seharusnya hamparan mega tampak indah dari sini. Seharusnya paparan padang rumput sangat empuk diduduki sekarang. Tapi, tidak peduli berapa kata seharusnya lagi yang aku lontarkan, nyatanya matahari tak akan tampak dalam waktu dekat. Mega memang tampak dari sini, tetapi alih-alih bewarna putih bersih dan meneduhkan, ia malah tampak hitam pekat dan darinya terdengar gemuruh yang menggelegar dengan kilat menyambar-nyambar.

Tadi malam saat aku menengadah ke atas, langit tampak bersih. Bagaikan bentangan permadani hitam dengan taburan berlian yang mengilap. Apa aku tidak sempat melihat bayu meniupkan awan perlahan? Sepertinya iya, mengingat prakiraan cuacaku jarang sekali meleset.

Tapi, sudahlah. Biar bagaimanapun aku mengeluh, toh hujan tak lantas akan berhenti. Lagipula, Konoha cukup jarang diguyur hujan selebat ini, kenapa aku tak menikmatinya saja? Hitung-hitung mengganti suasana.

Angin dan Awan

Aku berdiri bersandar pada pintu geser kamar yang menghadap langsung dengan jalan setapak yang pinggirannya rimbun oleh pepohonan saat suara langkah pelan yang teratur terdengar menuju ke sini.

"Kau masih di sini?" Tanya si pemilik langkah setelah menggser pintu yang tak kubiarkan tertutup sempurna.

"Rapatnya ditunda sampai besok. Utusan dari Negara Kiri terperangkap badai di tengah jalan," jawabku ala kadarnya.

Masih dengan bersandar pada pintu, aku kemudian duduk bersila. Aku memejamkan mata sambil berpangku tangan. Membiarkan hawa sejuk dan percik air hujan menerpa tubuhku.

Kemudian hening, tidak ada lagi sahutan. Hanya saja, hempasan angin lembut di sebelahku membuatku tahu ia masih disana, mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku.

"Hujan begini, apa yang bisa kau pandangi? Awannya hitam, gelap. Anginnya juga kencang. Kalau terlalu lama duduk di sini kau bisa masuk angin," tegur dari perempuan yang mendudukan diri di sebelahku tadi.

"Kalau kau khawatir aku masuk angin hanya karena berdiam di sini saat hujan, aku rasa kau salah tempat," ujarku. Kubuka sedikit mata sebelah kananku sambil tersenyum simpul.

Lantai papan rumah berdecit. Perempuan di sebelahku menggeser sedikit tubuhnya. Posisinya sekarang; tangan menumpu berat badannya di lantai sambil duduk bersimpuh. Seperti kebiasaannya dari dulu, ketika ia merasa tertarik dengan obrolan kami.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa aku salah, hei Nara Shikamaru? Hanya karena kau selamat saat perang ke-3 _Shinobi_, bukan berarti kau kebal dari segala penyakit," ucapnya. Tidak ada nada konfrontasi dari caranya berbicara. Pertanyaan yang muncul dengan sendirinya, murni karena rasa ingin tahu. Mungkin setengah mengejek juga.

Aku diam sejenak.

"Itu karena aku berteman dengan angin." Aku menghirup udara untuk mengenyahkan sesak di kerongkongan.

"Selama ini anginlah yang membimbingku, si awan tipis. Dia meniupkan semangat, cita-cita, dan rasa kasih padaku. Anginlah yang membimbing awan untuk berjalan dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain," jawabku. Kulihat dari ekor mata, perempuan itu membisu. Agaknya menanti kelanjutan kata-kataku.

"Selama ini aku hanya berjalan bila ada angin. Tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk berjalan beriringan. Tanpa sadar, hidupku benar-benar tergantung padanya. Hingga suatu saat, ketika angin itu lenyap, aku hancur, bingung." Aku menarik jeda sesaat. Perempuan itu belum juga beranjak pun berkomentar.

"Tapi kemudian aku ingat, bahwa ia pernah berkata, 'pasti menyenangkan sekali jika saat para raja kepanasan, aku meniupkanmu di atas kepala mereka, agar mereka bisa ternaungi dan membaca tanda bahwa badai bisa saja akan tiba'. Sadarlah aku bahwa ketika sebuah angin hilang, maka yang lain akan menggantikannya. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, aku tidak lagi ingin lenggang kakung dan hanya menanti dibawa kemana oleh para angin. Tapi aku ingin berada bersama mereka untuk menyejukan para raja hingga mereka bisa membaca tanda langit." Aku melemparkan seringaian pada perempuan yang masih bertahan duduk dengan semua ocehanku.

"Sekalipun awan bisa menerima ketiadaan angin yang kerap berbisik membimbingnya, ia masih saja merasa hampa. Ada yang hilang. Bukan … tapi ada yang kurang. Hingga ia terus berjalan sambil tetap merenungi apa gerangan yang bisa mengisi kehampaan yang ia rasakan."

"Si awan masih berjalan. Kemudian ia bertemu dengan angin lain. Angin dari negeri berpasir. Angin yang hangat, berkah bagi pengembara yang kepasan. Yah, kalau kau bisa mengabaikan keganasannya saat badai pasir."

Buuk….

"Shhh…," aku meringis ketika sebuah bogem mendarat telak di lengan kananku.

Perempuan tadi berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. "Jadi kau mau bilang kalau aku ganas?" perempuan itu melotot. Bibirnya mencebik tanda tidak suka. Dalam hati aku berdoa semoga kipas raksasanya tidak sedang berada dalam jangkauan.

Cetarrr…

Kemudian petir menyambar.

"Ck, aku belum selesai…" kutarik tangannya, mengajaknya untuk duduk kembali.

"Angin ini lain dari pada angin yang sering ditemui si awan. Angin ini membawa pasir bersamanya. Sungguh sulit untuk memisahkan mereka. Beberapa hari si awan menunggu di oase negeri tandus itu sembari memberi sedikit kesejukan pada para pengembara. Berbulan-bulan ia menunggu tanpa hasil. Saat ia merasa harapannya tidak akan terkabul, saat itulah muncul keajaiban. Si angin bertiup ke oase, lalu…." Kudaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat pada punggung tangan perempuan itu.

"Lalu?" tanyanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Lalu … mereka tidak pernah berpisah lagi," kataku. Kupindahkan tanganya yang berada dalam genggamanku ke pipi.

"Huh, klasik sekali," ejeknya.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang kau harapkan?" kutarik ia dalam pelukanku. "Sepengetahuanku, perempuan selalu senang dengan akhir yang bahagia."

"Tidak ada. Begitu juga sudah cukup." Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku. Tersenyum, ia kemudian berdendang-dendang kecil sambil memainkan jari jemariku.

"Dasar, merepotkan." Aku menguap. Donegeng – setengah nyata – ini membuatku ngantuk.

Kami masih duduk di beranda hingga hujan berubah menjadi titik-titik gerimis. Walaupun masih mendung, nyatanya aku masih bisa melihat cahaya matahari menembus awan hitam.

TAMAT


End file.
